The objectives of the proposed research 1) to examine the effect of sex steroid agonist and antagonists on human prostatic fibroblasts in vitro and 2) to determine the effects of long-acting GnRH analogue (Lupron) +/- an strong patch on prostate size, symptoms and anrogen receptor levels in early men with benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH).